


Wake up Child

by thethirtysecondqueen



Series: All the Kings Men [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Hunk (Voltron), Altean Keith (Voltron), Altean Lance (Voltron), Altean Pidge | Katie Holt, Altean Shiro (Voltron), Altean reincarnation au, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Black Paladin Allura (Voltron), But he's only withholding information to prevent emotional breakdowns, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gen, Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, Keith and Shiro are Siblings, Reincarnation, Reincarnation AU, Secritive coran, Supportive coran, after season two, altean au, mentions of zarcon - Freeform, references to death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 21:51:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10558264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thethirtysecondqueen/pseuds/thethirtysecondqueen
Summary: Things on the castle of lions seem very familiar to the paladins. Almost too familiar.Coran watches. Allura is kept in the dark





	

The dreams had been increasing in frequency for all the paladins. They just didn't know it yet.

It had started with Lance. Everyone else wouldn't be effected for weeks. He shrugged it off at first, who wouldn't have strange dreams after being thrown into space in a giant robot cat and told to save the universe? Besides, Shiro had just disappeared and everyone was on edge. They didn't need to hear him whining about his problems when they were so inconsequential compared to Keith, who had just lost his brother, or Allura, who was piloting Black. 

So he shrugged it off again and again, until there was an incident involving Pidge and an Altean book that he hadn't realized was Altean.

“How are you reading that so quickly? I haven’t seen you using the language program.”

“What do you mean? It's in English.”

“No it's not. That's Altean.”

“My beautiful girl Blue must be translating.”

Lance walked into the hangar later that day to thank Blue. Only...she hadn't been doing anything. Now The alarm bells started going off. But everyone was so busy. Well...he could go to Coran. With a new determination to figure this out, Lance went to bed.

 

The next morning, Coran was just as confused as Lance was. Well, he had his suspicions. But he wasn't going to bring the… specifics up to the boy until he had confirmation. That would start an emotional mess, and Lance had enough on his plate. For now all he could do was observe.

 

The next person was Hunk. His first clue that something was up with the dreams was when he saw an Altean fruit and immediately knew what it was before Coran told him.

“A sananab.”

Hunk whirled around to face Coran.

“How did I know that??? Is that a Voltron thing??? Have I caught an alien parasite that gives people information??? Is the parasite gonna kill me?? Coran I'm going to panic! I'm already panicking.”

“Hunk my boy, can you breath with me? No, it's not any of those things. But if my theory is correct you will not be harmed.”

“So you have an idea of what's going on? That's great.”

“Yes, and I do believe that you should talk to Lance. About those dreams”

Now Hunk was thoroughly confused. First he knows the name of an Altean food, now Clean knew about the dreams that he had never mentioned to anyone ever. Was he a mind reader or something?

Hunk and Lance had a very...interesting conversation, which just left them more confused than ever.

Hunk dreamt of fields of juniberry flowers and laughter abruptly stopped by screams and blood. Lance dreamt of the castle ship, filled with noise and people, stopped by alarms and pain. They dreamt of Altea and death, even if they hadn't known yet.

They made a mutual decision to not tell the others.

Meanwhile, Coran watched. He also asked the mice not to tell Allura. If he was wrong… she would be crushed.


End file.
